You Can't Just Walk Away From This
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: After Angeal defected to join Genesis' gang, Zack follows in search of the reasons. Unfortunately he's caught and subjected to Genesis' unique method of interrogation. MafiaCentric AU YAOI Oneshot. Genesis/Zack.


The idea for this hit me in the middle of a mock exam at school… such fun… talking about human rights and fair trade and BLAM rape story!

Anyhoo, another Genesis/Zack story though there is implied Sephiroth/Genesis, Genesis/Angeal and Zack/Cloud. Hmmm, I made characters such whores… This contains guns, lots of cigarettes and sexing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer - absolutely NONE of these characters belong to Chaos.

* * *

**You Can't Just Walk Away From This...**

aka

All The Reasons Why

There was one conflict that was tearing the streets of the Midgar underworld in two. It was a conflict that could've been prevented if one man could have kept his arrogance in check.

Corpses found on the pavement in the morning had become a regular occurrence over the last few days, and when the police were as corrupt as the murders themselves, it seemed like the conflict was not going to end.

Then the impossible happened.

The second-in-command of the larger, ruling gang, Shin-Ra pulled a 180 and defected to join the smaller, rebellious Deepground. The very gang whose leader had him self once been high-up in Shin-Ra, but whose arrogance and ambition tore him and his two younger brothers away.

Their motives were unknown and this fact created a ruckus amongst those in charge.

Genesis sat (or rather lounged) leisurely in his high backed leather chair; his legs slung over one armrest and his arms lazily folded on his lap. Occasionally he lifted his right hand to take a long drawl from a lit cigarette. His youngest brother perched awkwardly on the desk before him, babbling mindless on about the current state of affairs.

Genesis shut the teenager out. The last thing on his mind was the body count on their side. He simply wanted to plan how he'd increase the death toll on the enemy. The door slid open, then shut and heavier footsteps crossed the near-empty office. They stopped a few feet from the now silenced onyx haired teen and stern blue eyes stared down at the one in charge.

The redhead snapped his green eyes to look at his freshly defected partner. "Yo, Angeal," He smiled darkly before inhaling from the ignited stick in his fingers again.

Angeal cleared his throat, and placed his palms flat on the desk, leaning closer to his old friend. Nero scooted off the side of the wooden surface and took up seat against the window. "Genesis, your brother wishes to know your plans for tonight,"

Swinging his legs back to the floor, the boss lent forwards and poured himself a drink. He contemplated the question for a few minutes, occasionally drinking before answering. "Tonight we remain strictly defensive, after the last few nights, we can hardly afford to loose more men," he said simply

"But if they-"

"If they cross into our territories we take them," The redhead interrupted. He closed his eyes briefly to swallow his liquor, letting Nero speak for him.

"We need information," the boy said simply, "So fresh victims for interrogation are needed,"

"Something I'm sure you and Weiss will enjoy thoroughly,"

Nero replied with a wicked grin.

"Plus you know how much it infuriates Sephiroth when I steal from him and simply not take," Genesis spoke up again and lent forwards, directly under Angeal's steely gaze.

"Am I just a prize for you then?" He questioned.

Genesis beamed, roughly grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down so their breath mingled and their lips were barely an inch apart. "Oh no, you're something so much more than that," He whispered as his lips brushed against Angeal's. His hand explored the hard chest under the white shirt, teasing the little buttons with the tips of his fingers. As quickly as the touch came, Genesis broke away, staring expectantly up at his partner as he caught his breath like nothing had just happened. "So, are you going to tell Weiss?"

Angeal nodded and ambled off.

From the window ledge, Nero crossed his legs and smirked at his eldest sibling. "Ya' such a tease," He noted "Why do you do that to him?"

The redhead flashed green eyes to the black-haired teen. "I'll keep the thing he wants just out of his reach, to keep him with us. It's a basic technique. I'll teach you just how to do it one day,"

"You sure he ain't gunna loose interest and give up the chase?"

Genesis glared at him and sat back regally in his chair. "I won't let that insult me,"

Across town the main door to the main office slammed shut and once alone inside closed walls, Sephiroth let his anger vent. He refrained from kicking the furniture, knowing that it would just be burning money straight from his own wallet. Instead he pulled out his revolver and repetitively shot at the bittersweet letter of resignation Genesis had left on his desk a few months ago that hung on the far wall. When the magazine was empty he dropped his gun to the floor and ran his left hand tentatively over the smoking paper's crumpled edge.

"Why?" he muttered.

It was a question he often asked. But he never got a reply from his hot-blooded lover. He closed his eyes and remembered his times with the redhead.

How he used to love Sephiroth's long fingers running through his hair and how he used to moan when warm lips rained down on his neck. After dismissing such memories by ramming his fist against the wall, he collapsed in his chair. Moments later the door sprung open and his young, flamboyant underling trotted in. He was now the second-in-command as such, something the 19 year old would have been thrilled at, if only he wasn't the replacement for the man he respected the most. He bent to the ground to retrieve the superior's gun and after pacing closer, slid it to him across the desk.

"Plans for tonight?" He asked with an excited smile.

Sighing, Sephiroth ran a gloved hand down his face. "We stand our ground. If they come out, just kill them,"

Zack nodded his understanding before glancing at the clock. "I better hurry, it's getting time for us to go," He fished his mobile phone out of his pocket. He repeated Sephiroth's orders to his own underling, who would then relay to every 'foot soldier' as it were. Once finished he turned to exit, but Sephiroth called out after him. "Zachary,"

The said man turned on his heel, tie flying in the silent air.

"Don't do anything you'll regret,"

Zack smiled, turned back and left.

Sephiroth's words assured him of his paranoia and how if he were betrayed again, he would actually seek and extract his own revenge single-handed. Unfortunately for the teenager, his sense had left with Angeal.

But he was determined to get it back.

Or, at least know why he left.

He pulled back his jacket, taking his gun out from his holster-brace and spinning the magazine, checking it was fully loaded. He took one last glance back at his boss's office before exhaling and exiting the building.

Outside, the streets emptied as the sun deserted the fading orange sky. There were those in this town that valued their lives. Unfortunately for the teenager, he now lacked that concern. He scooted along the high street, past all the gang's lackeys, who were lazing against the shadowy walls, ready to draw their weapons. Zack paused after spotting one youngster in the pale light of a lamppost, rolling up a cigarette. Apart from his remarkably small height compared to the ebony haired man, his most noticeable was his insanely spiky blonde hair.

"Yo, Cloud," He smiled, waving a single hand as the younger lighted up.

"What you doing out?"

Zack lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his head, casually replying, "Seph sent me out for a bit of secret espionage," he lied.

Cloud nodded and took a drawl of his cigarette. "Watch ya' back, 'kay?"

The elder grinned and mussed the blonde's spikes earning a quiet complaint. "Of course I will, kiddo," With that said he took the boy's chin in his fingerless leather gloved hand and kissed him softly yet passionately on the lips. "See ya,"

"Hey, ya got a light?" Nero turned to his taller, white haired brother. He shoved his unlit cigarette in his face; his eyes stared expectantly.

Weiss rolled his eyes, brushed the annoyance away. He dug his other hand into his trouser pocket and flicked the Zippo to light his brother's smoke. "Why are we doing this?" He groaned and readjusted his back against the cold brick of a closed shoe store.

"Because-"

"Hey ain't that one of Sephy's boys?" Weiss hushed, pointing a finger at a figure making their way along the road.

"Yeah, it's the dude who always followed Angeal around," Nero confirmed.

"Genesis said his orders were to capture intruders, didn't he?"

"Yeah,"

The two mirrored a smile and snuck into the shadows of the street, following Zack.

In the bar that Deepground had claimed for itself, in the heart of the territory they had claimed, only one table was occupied. Its rich mahogany surface was littered with glasses, cards and dozens of coins and notes. Either side of the table sat Genesis and Angeal. A solid stare was mirrored between them and though ultimately for the same purpose, their expressions had very different motives.

Genesis' was his trademark smirk. His eyes were cold and mocking, simply because he knew he had a better hand, and even if he didn't he'd make Angeal believe that he did.

Angeal, on the other hand was glaring not at his bad hand or Genesis' bitter smile, but rather at the pretty, young, ivory haired master of seduction who was currently sat astride the redhead's lap. He lay his head upon Genesis shoulder, toying with his hair, begging for all attention to be on him, and not on the cards.

Angeal snorted, the simpering whore was only sprawled over the redhead for one reason – simply because he was winning.

The back door to the bar swung open and one very happy Weiss sauntered up to the table. He leant over the two, checking both their hands and chuckling whilst shaking his head.

Genesis quickly shot him a questioning look, recognising the expression on his face. Nero's words that sounded out behind him confirmed such thoughts.

"Yo, Genesis, do we have a surprise for you,"

The redhead turned his head to regard the black haired teen, his face awash with a curious beam. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Weiss answered.

The two siblings started to walk back from where they had entered, the door led out back to the variety of rooms that held the gang's arms and where interrogations where held. The green-eyed man slid his ashen haired companion down onto the seat as he stood up, and after adjusting the feather boa around his thin neck and ruffling his short hair, smiled. "Say Allen, why don't you keep my winnings up for me?"

Allen grinned and turned back to Angeal who grimaced, knowing that he had truly lost. Allen may have failed to get into Genesis' pants at every attempt, but god could that teen count cards.

The door to the dark room slammed shut and a single, sullen lamp switched on in the far corner. There was one figure curled up on the floor, already bleeding slightly from a spilt lip. As he heard footsteps approach his side, he rose up violet eyes in hope of seeing Angeal, but instead met the ever-cold emerald of the one he despised.

"My, what was the puppy doing out so late alone at night?"

Zack hissed at the sound of that smooth voice, a voice that surrounded him completely on the night he lost his innocence. The redhead wore the same smile as he did then and bent down to hold his face the same way he had once he'd fucked the boy senseless.

"I've come for some information," The teenager replied curtly.

Genesis chuckled, "So have I…" He stood up again and lit up a cigarette. He took in a breath and knelt back down to his former Shin-Ra subordinate. "But since you're on my ground, I ask first," He exhaled the smoke in Zack's face.

The younger took in the poison, his own craving getting the better of him. Genesis smirked and moved around the boy, so he was now behind him. He gingerly traced his index finger up Zack's arm; the latter tried to shrug him away but Nero's rope bonds were too tight.

Zack cursed his own addiction as Genesis hung over his shoulder, letting him taste the smoke on the tip of his tongue. He didn't even speak, just loomed there, all the while knowing that Zack's tied hands were only millimetres away from his groin. He smirked and casually lifted his cigarette up to Zack's lips. He hastily sucked through the white stick and savoured the bitter taste, going for a second but Genesis withdrew.

"So, puppy, what were you hoping to find out?" He whispered teasingly down his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced to his youngest brother and winked.

Nero understood fully. He was about to learn the method that made Genesis so excellent at extracting what he wanted from his victims. It was a simple method in itself. And it didn't even matter if the subject hated Genesis' guts, but when he was finished they'd be gagging for his cock. The red-eyed man grinned and settled back against the wall, watching avidly and Genesis sensually kissed down Zack's neck; his hand running up and down the boy's slight curves.

Breathing out, Zack replied unevenly, "I wanna know… why you left,"

A smirk crossed narrow lips, "A trusting boy like you could never contemplate my motives,"

"I wanna know why Angeal left," Zack continued, his breathing remained irregular as he tried to hold back instinctive moans.

This brought another smirk to the redhead's lips and he pressed hard into the teenager's back, his hand slipping up the man's shirt as he took the dying cigarette into his mouth before casting it away.

"Because everything he wants is right here,"

"What?"

"Here." Genesis replied and lifted Zack's hands, barely brushing against the precious contents of his trousers.

Zack grimaced at the thought. "You're such a whore," He spat bitterly.

A sour laugh resulted from such an outburst. "A whore?" Genesis choked out, "You're just pissy because he never fucked you,"

Zack pursed his lips in defeat but refused to sulk. "Yeah but you've made up for everyone he never fucked," As soon as he finish there was the harsh sound of skin meeting skin before he collided with the concrete floor.

A whore Genesis could take being called. True he'd slept with more men than any other he knew, but each one had a purpose. Whether it was just the simple pleasure of fucking virgin boys before anyone else had the chance or that he wanted a promotion or to get back at someone. But saying he'd degrade himself so much as to sleeping with just anyone, pissed him off every so slightly. "Annoyed that I only shagged you once?"

Once again Zack remained silent, but saw from the corner of his eye Genesis turn to the quite man against the wall and signal for something. The teenager passed his a long-barrelled revolver.

"Don't worry Zack. If you're that desperate, I can give it to you," Genesis murmured in his ear. He voice was as potent as cyanide and sharp as a blade. He held the muzzle of the gun to Zack's head whilst his free hand worked away with his belt.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zack tried his best to shrug the redhead off him, but immediately stopped when he hear the telltale click of the gun cocking.

"You should be grateful," Genesis noted and pulled the leather belt out of every loop of his trousers and threw it against the far wall.

"What?"

"Because I was your first fuck and not that batty old virgin-hunter, Lazard,"

"Bitter because he took yours?" Zack retorted, if he had his hands free he'd have patted himself on the back, but alas, he could not. He was however slapped around the face again and pushed back down against the concrete. He coughed and sat back up. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"You'll take what you're given," Genesis hissed and pushed Zack back down, simultaneously yanking down his trousers, leaving his bare ass in the air. He smiled and grabbed the boy's hips, dragging him down onto his lap, the bulge in his own pants dug into Zack. "Tell me, have you been celibate since me and Seph fucked you or have you found yourself a little toy?"

Zack grunted, he was sure if he spoke of Cloud, Genesis would hunt him down next.

"Huh? Oh well… no matter," He smirked to himself and picked the gun back up again. "How about, I promise you let you see Angeal if you tell me everything you know about Sephiroth's plans,"

The teenager contemplated this for a second, though it was made harder from the heat against his ass let alone the cold draft that caressed his cock. Minutes later he agreed to the deal.

"Good boy," Genesis pushed him back into the original position he was in. "But I warn you, if you lie…" The gun cocked again and the tip of the barrel pressed against his tight entrance.

Zack gulped and took a deep breath, the threat was not hollow, he knew, for the only thing Genesis liked more than sex was the thrill of watching someone die in the most painful way possible.

"He wants to reduce your numbers so he can sent a team through the sewer system and take you out from the inside."

"Keep it comin', puppy." The redhead ushered and slid the first inch of the gun into Zack, unlubricated and cold.

Gasping once again, Zack racked his memory for what he'd been told a few days ago.

"He said," He started, but found another inch of icy black metal inside him. "He said, he was going to kill every last man dead on the spot apart from you, Nero, Weiss and Angeal… because he wants to fuck you around a bit. He said," another inch "He said he'd kill your brothers more viciously than he kill others." He sensed two cold smirks from the Rhapsodos brothers and the remaining length of the gun's muzzle filled him. "He said that if Angeal showed remorse for his defection he could re-join the ranks…"

"And what of me?" Genesis snapped, withdrawing the gun, but quickly slamming it back into him, grazing his prostate uncomfortably.

"He'd break you the way you've broken many. 'Fuck your brains out' he think he said," Zack spat out against the cold floor. The pain of the intrusion grew weaker as his unwilling pleasure filled his veins. He ached for the redhead to touch him, but he knew it would never happen. "He said after that, he'd keep you as something to fuck when he was pissed off and needed to let loose his anger,"

"Sounds pretty arousing to me, eh?" Genesis chuckled darkly and rammed the gun back against his prostate. He lapped up the moan that finally escaped Zack's lips. He picked formed fast and deep rhythm and lent over the teenager's back. "Did he tell you how he'd break me?"

Zack nodded; mouth jammed shut to silence his throaty shouts.

"Why do you tell me?"

"He'd tie you up, make you bleed, the he'd pass you round the entire gang…"

The gun stopped deep inside him, he felt Genesis' finger pulse on the trigger.

"How you see, that's where I know you're lying… Seph would never let anyone else touch what's his, no matter what."

Shit,

"What else have you told me that's not true?"

"Nothing," Zack blurted out.

"Good night, little Zack Fair… you were fun while you lasted," Genesis smirked and pulled the trigger.

The bang that sounded out filled the entire room, Genesis burst out laughing when Zack collapsed to the floor, relieved.

The gun hadn't been loaded after all. It wasn't even a real… just a cap gun. And Zack had fallen for it.

"And that is how you break a man, Nero," Genesis walked past his younger brother and out of the room.

The black-haired Deepground kid sauntered off after the redhead and turned off the lamp on the desk by the door.

As the darkness shrouded his semi-naked form, defiled and the muzzle of the gun still lost inside him, Zack knew that Genesis wouldn't even tell Angeal he was here.

"Bastard,"

* * *

Yet again, I feel like the ending lacked... something... but I was stuck for ideas and this had been laying dormant in my files for FAAAAR too long...

Lazard is a dirty Virgin-fucker because I just think the image is lol... and ever since I saw some Lazard / Zack on /y/ I have been obsessed with the thought... might expand on it later XD

Minxy Allen (from D-Gray Man) is property of Omega, thought up in our French lesson and drawn in my school organiser...


End file.
